Their Stories
by Paradoxlune
Summary: This is a series of poems I've written recently and liked. They are all on different characters and look at their point of view or an aspect of their character. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first poem, and I warn everyone now that a lot of these will not be very light or happy. They will mostly be canon compliant as these are merely looking at the character, not necessarily the plot.**  
 **I do not own Harry Potter, I just love the books.**

 ****

* * *

Creating the monster

A lifetime spent hiding  
The pain of the past.  
Seeking revenge  
On those who had created him...

A little orphan boy hides,  
Bullied and alone.  
Taught through pain  
That no one cares.  
That he needed the ability to fight back.  
Never able to understand love  
When all he'd known was pain, anger,  
Fear and hatred.

When people look back and ask;  
"How did someone become so evil?"  
The blame lies at the door  
Of those who hurt him,  
Mocked him.  
Worst of all were those who turned away  
When he asked for help.  
The ones who did nothing.  
And by the time people realised what  
He had become,  
It was far too late.  
He was declared 'beyond saving'  
Of course, no one could be bothered to try.

 **A/N So there we go! Hope everyone enjoys it, it's not my best but I wanted to explore the idea.**


	2. Obsidian eyes

**Here's the second! Enjoy!**  
 **  
**

* * *

Obsidian eyes hide  
A whirlwind of emotion.  
A face set into a blank mask  
Forged in strifeand heartache.  
A spy born from necessity  
And guilt.  
He's built layer after layer  
Of walls around his heart  
And his mind.  
All so that no one can break him.  
Not again.  
Not after Lily.

Someone needs to break through his walls.  
Otherwise, what is there for him to live for?  
Nothing.  
And that's how we'll lose him.

Obsidian eyes conceal  
A torrent of pain.  
A carefully constructed persona  
Hides the man beneath.  
Is it already to late?

Will he ever risk his heart again?  
Will he ever forgive himself for his mistakes?  
Will anyone be able to storm the fortress of his heart?  
If not, there is nothing for him to live for.  
And that's how we lost him.

 **A/N Always felt kind of sorry for Snape. Can you tell?**


	3. Two parts of a whole

**My favourite twins! Such brilliant people...**  
 **Unfortunately they're not my creation, if they were, Fred wouldn't have died.**

 ****

* * *

Forge! Ol' buddy, ol'pal!  
Gred! Good to see you!  
What shall we...  
...do next?  
Chaos, beautiful chaos!  
Maybe one day...  
...we'll get the Headmaster.  
Wouldn't that be an achievement?!

Things are getting darker Forge...  
...all the more reason to provide the light, eh Gred?  
Of course, Forge. My thoughts exactly oh ugly one.  
I think you'll find that _you're_ the ugly one,  
Brother of mine!  
 _Time to open our joke shop!_

 __

People are dying...  
...the Death Eaters are in charge!  
Something ought to be done, eh Forge?...  
...exactly, old chum! Whataya say to a radio career?  
Exellent idea, kind sir!

Final battle's...  
...here already.  
Ready to fight?  
Of course, brother of mine.  
...Promise not to die.

You promised.

 **A/N Aaaahhhh! I did not like writing that ending...**


	4. True Gryffindor

**Can't miss out the Golden Trio.**  
 **Don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada.**

 ****

* * *

Ravenclaw enough to put the house to shame.  
Books and research form her natural home.  
No information can escape her grasp.  
But...

She uses that knowledge to help and protect her friends.  
A purely Hufflepuff trait for sure.  
Fiercely loyal to her loved ones and  
All the defenceless, downtrodden creatures.  
However...

Above all that, her true nature shines through.  
The courage to do what she must do.  
To stand up to whatever foe.  
To fight every battle she faces.  
She may have the mind of a Ravenclaw,  
And the heart of a Hufflepuff,  
But she has the spirit of a Gryffindor. 


	5. The Promise

**I've always loved the idea behind Peter Pan, being able to fly away and be a child forever. This reflects that. One day I'll write my own sequel to Peter Pan.**

The promise

Have you ever dreamed

Of flying away?

Escaping out into the night sky,

Never to return.

A little boy promised me this,

Once, long ago.

He had flashing, dark eyes

And his clothes were leaves.

He spoke of incredible adventures,

Fairies, mermaids, pirates and Indians.

Staying a child forever.

He drew me in with his wild stories

And promises of flight.

I wanted to escape with him.

So I took his hand

And never looked back.


	6. Pain

**I always wonder what the Little Mermaid was thinking while she watched her Price fall in love with someone else. This is based on the original Fairy Tale so no happy ending. And lots of tears.**

Pain

I can't speak.

My voice is trapped.

The words clawing at my throat,

Desperate to break free.

To speak to him.

Sing to him.

Tell him who I am

And that I love him.

My every step is agony.

Pain beyond anything I've known.

That pain is nothing

To the pain I feel as I watch

Him fall for another.

Having to let him go

Before he even knows who I am.

He is my saving grace.

The driving force behind my actions.

He taught me how to love.

And the heavy price love brings.

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed my last few updates of Fairy Tale based stuff. Will be back to Harry Potter stuff at some point.**


	7. Truth behind Legend

**I love the idea of Fairy Tales not being how they seem as they're told by the people left behind. Meaning they can twist it to make them come out as the righteous victors and their enemies as evil.**

Truth behind Legend

A little girl,

Dressed in red.

Lost in the woods

Met

A wilde childe.

Raised by wolves.

And desperate for a friend.

Is this the story you know?

At first she was scared.

He looked so strange.

He had never learnt to talk.

But she was brave

And oh, so curious.

She gave him the chance.

Befriended him.

Confused yet?

Years passed.

They grew up.

She taught him to speak.

She learned to be wild.

But her family was scared

And threatened to lock her away.

So they escaped into the woods

Under the full moon

And were never seen again.

Truth is rarely seen in fiction.

Things are never how they seem.

How do I know?

That's my secret.


	8. Ingo

**Hello! This isn't Harry Potter obviously... This is about a series called Ingo by Helen Dunmore. Specifically the last one. If you haven't read them they're well worth reading.**

Ingo

I wish I was away in Ingo,

Far beneath the deep green sea.

As the Peggy Gordon carries me

Back to the land.

For I met this Mer boy once,

A long time ago.

And he told me that I belonged

With the Mer, with him.

I went with my Mer boy

And I entered Ingo.

And I never thought nor looked back

Upon the land, upon my home.

But then, suddenly I remembered,

The things I'd left behind.

My twin sister so unlike me.

And my cosy fire side.

I'll go back, I'll go back to the land….

I'm coming twin of mine…

But….

I wish I was away in Ingo,

Far beneath the deep green sea.

But I promise that I'll return again

To my Mer boy, waiting for me to come home.

Home to him, to Ingo.

 **A/N This poem was originally a song I wrote several years ago. I now have the song version, and this version.**


	9. Overshadowed

**A new poem! This is my take on Ron's story so enjoy!**

In the Shadows

Five older brothers.

All brilliant.

The first.

Head boy, first born,

curse breaker, cool, good-looking.

Practically perfect.

Two.

Quiddich captain, legendary seeker,

dragon handler, perfect Gryffindor.

Truly extraordinary.

The middle brother.

Perfect grades, second head boy,

high up post in the ministry,

beautiful girlfriend.

Couldn't do better.

The twins.

Troublemakers, inventors, genius',

business men, caring, second marauders.

Absolutely brilliant.

The last brother wonders

How he could ever match them.

If only he could see.

Best friend, strategist, brother,

outlaw, warrior, hero.

He joined them all in being

the best he could be.


	10. Little Arianna

**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I posted one of my poems and I wanted to add this one.**  
 **Also, my blog can be found under Lono Moku or Random Observations on Blogger or Blogspot.**

 **I don't own the character, she belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 ****

 ****

Little Arianna

Why is everyone shouting?  
Please stop!  
Forget about me.  
I'm not worth it.  
I don't matter... Really.  
Al, Abe! What are you doing?!  
Stop! You'll hurt each other!  
Al, just go follow your dream.  
Abe will help me.  
I don't want you like this over me.  
Please stop.  
Don't do that!  
Please. Don't! You'll kill each other!

This is all my fault.

 _No!_

 __

 __

 **A/N I think a part of my shrivelled up and died while writing this. I don't think my work's that good but... Oh well!**


	11. Big Bad Wolf

Big Bad Wolf

I wander the woods at night.

Alone.

The warnings of the townspeople

Echoing in my ears.

 _'_ _It's not safe.'_

 _'_ _You're just a girl.'_

To be honest,

I stopped listening

A long time ago.

The woods hold no fear for me.

They are my sanctuary,

My playground,

My home.

And anyway,

What do I have to fear

When the Big Bad Wolf

Walks beside me.

My hands in his fur.


	12. The Golden Trio

The Golden Trio

The unbreakable trio.

Hogwarts heroes.

The three students

always found on the front lines.

The perfect Gryffindors.

The perfect team.

The people everyone else

wanted to be.

But people forget

that they are human too.

The strong princess

was just a lonely bookworm

who needed friends.

The fierce strategist

and loyal friend

was the insecure

youngest brother

struggling to see his worth.

And the brave hero

and leader of the light

was just Harry.

A boy who lived in

The Cupboard Under the Stairs,

with too big clothing

and taped up glasses.

The trio were people,

not gods.

They had their faults

and flaws.

They argued, fought,

betrayed and made up.

Yet they still went on

and survived to live

to tell the tale.


End file.
